


Just Say It!

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow the Wingman, Confession, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: Adora drops a big question, Glimmer panics!





	Just Say It!

Adora ran her fingers through her hair, she had a tendency to fuss with her ponytail when she was working herself up for a big training exercise, or a big test, or a mission from Queen Angela. Tonight was something entirely different, she considered it a mission, but a self-inflicted one. She tied her ponytail back, just as tidy as ever, just in time to see Glimmer materialize a few yards away. They were in the garden outside, close to where she accidentally “upgraded” Horsie into Swift Wind. She felt her chest swell as Glimmer turned to her, giving off that adorable grin of hers. What was it about the moonlight that made her sparkle even more than usual? She took a deep breath to steady herself as she approached the princess.

“Hey Adora,” said Glimmer. “So what’s this thing you have to tell me?” There was a hint of concern in her voice, obviously she had a hunch there was something Horde related in the information that Adora claimed to have. But she shook her head.

“It’s nothing serious,” she said as she scuffed her foot in the grass. “It’s just… wanna take a walk?”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “Um, sure? Okay.” Adora swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, turning to lead the way towards a foot path that zig zagged down the cliffside from the garden and towards a small beach.

As the two walked, Adora cleared her throat. “So…” she said casually. “I-I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate everything you and Bow have done for me since we first met. Even if it wasn’t all that warm and fuzzy at first, me being a Horde soldier and all.” She stumbled over her words, her tongue felt limp in her mouth. 

Glimmer crossed her arms. “Y-Yeah, of course.”

“Anyway, um,” Adora was blanking, she felt her pulse in her ears. She rehearsed this very conversation all day, where did it all go? “I-I wanted to ask you, um, so…” She crossed her arms. “I’m sure being the princess and all, you’re used to people asking you… Well, like camaraderie and such is normal, but…”

“Just spit it out Adora, what’s going on?” Glimmer stepped in front of her, Adora stumbled back and prayed that her blush wasn’t visible in the moonlight. Glimmer’s eyebrows were pulled together, she glared at Adora and took a step forward. “Are you keeping something from us?”

“N-No, it’s nothing like that!” Adora said, waving her arms in front of her. “it’s just that…”

“It’s what?” Glimmer said in a raised voice.

“It’s that I like you!” Adora stared at Glimmer, she felt the blood leave her face, she really did it that time. She stood to attention, a habit picked up from training. “I… I really, really REALLY like you, Glimmer.” Please don’t let her voice shake. “And… if you’re okay with it, I hope…”

*Poof*

Adora blinked the dots from her eyes, she was gone, Adora was all alone on the path. “Glimmer?”

~~~

Not too far from the palace of Bright Moon, Bow sat on a nearby fallen tree and was adjusting his weapons. A familiar burst of light flashed behind him, followed by hands thumping on his shoulders. 

“BOW I NEED HELP!”

He screamed, caught off guard, and dropped all of his tools. He spun around in panic. “What’s the matter? Is Bright Moon under attack?”

“No!” Glimmer shook her head.

“Did Adora run off on her own again?”

“No!”

“Did the Horde invade another kingdom and we-“

“Bow, no, everything’s fine but I need your help!” Glimmer waved her arms, she was especially jumpy. Bow took her by the arms and sat her down. 

“Well, what is it then?” He always had a knack of calming her down when she needed it.

Glimmer trembled, appreciating the feeling on his hands on her arms, her eyes trailed down to the grass. “It’s Adora.” She whispered. “She… Well…” Glimmer shook her head, Bow’s brow furrowed. She looked up to his face. “She just confessed to me and I don’t know what to say!”

Bow leaned back, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. “Wait… confessed what?” 

Glimmer’s shoulders slumped. “Bow… she CONFESSED!”

Bow blinked, the gears were visibly turning in his head. “Confessed to…” He was afraid to say it.

Glimmer sighed angrily. “She confessed that she has feelings for me, Bow.” She said in a deadpan tone.

Bow stared back at her blankly, they sat in silence for a few minutes before Glimmer put her hands up again. “Well? Say something!”

Bow shrugged. “What do you think? Are you okay with it?”

“WHAT!?” Glimmer teleported off the log and a few feet away, she began pacing. “No ‘oh wow that’s amazing’ or ‘oh wow that’s terrible’? No ‘Glimmer she’s your war comrade so don’t do it’? No ‘Glimmer go for it she’s amazing’?-“

“My opinion doesn’t matter in this, she doesn’t like me. What do YOU think about it?” Bow said back with a shrug. “Are you okay with it?”

Glimmer stopped pacing and turned to him. “Are… you okay with it?”

Bow tilted his head. “I’m only okay with it if you are, whatever you pick I got your back.” He gave his signature grin, Glimmer couldn’t help but smile back, how did he always know what to say?

“You dummy,” she sighed. She crossed her arms and turned away. “I… I dunno.” She finally said softly. “I mean… I like Adora, and I like She Ra. But how do I know if it’s not just…?” She shook her head and sighed. “Ugh, why are feelings like this?”

Bow laughed and got to his feet. “Ah young love,” he said in a flamboyant tone. “To be so pure of heart and so innocent!”

Glimmer shot a glare back to him. “You’re one to talk,” she mumbled.

Bow chuckled and shrugged. “Eh, I try my best.” The two laughed and started walking towards Bright Moon, after gathering Bow’s weapons of course. “So…” said Bow after a few minutes of walking. “What did you tell her?” Glimmer stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes began to grow as her sparkly started to shine brighter and brighter. Bow turned to face her. “Glimmer?” He asked in a worried tone. 

Glimmer turned to him. “… I forgot to tell her.” She breathed.

“Wait… You just teleported to me WITHOUT ANSWERING-?!” 

But she was gone, leaving Bow alone in the woods once more.

~~~

Adora was down at the small beach, leaving a ring in the sand as she paced round and round. At first she was on her regular levels of anxious, she was used to that, it helped her stay on guard. But when Glimmer didn’t come back right away it began to grow. Was Glimmer scared of her? Was Glimmer shocked? The thoughts soon began to grow. Was Glimmer not into girls? Was Glimmer disgusted? Maybe Glimmer saw their relationship as just on a friend basis? Adora stopped, she hugged herself in the moonlight, what if the queen found out?

“I see you’ve been trying to seduce my daughter, I’ll have you know that is a high offense…” She could just hear the intimidating voice of Angela whispering in her ear.

“Nope! Not this time!” Adora started jogging down the beach, she knew it was all in her head and that dwelling on it would only make things worse. A little exercise would clear her mind, that’s what she needed, perfect! The workout on her legs was helping her thoughts, but not so much the constriction in her chest. She bit her lip as she reached the end of the beach, marked off by a pile of boulders, and turned around towards the path again. “No…” she mumbled to herself, she could feel tears stinging her eyes, she started to run faster. She sprinted until she ran out of breath and sat down on the beach. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. “Why do you always have to do this?” She mumbled to herself. “Every time you get a leg up, you ruin it. You get the force captain title, then you run off. You get new friends, you…” Faces flashed through her memory, Catra glaring at her from behind enemy lines, Bow and Glimmer kidnapped and held hostage, Entrapta… Adora took a deep breath, it helped her trembling but only a little. She rubbed a thumb over one of her hands, the hand that held Catra’s back in the Crystal Palace, a hand she always wanted to hold forever but...

“Adora?”

She jumped, then looked up to see Glimmer on the path above, waving sheepishly. Adora waved back, inviting the princess to come join her. 

“Sorry about that,” said Glimmer as she lowered herself next to Adora. “I kinda panicked there, didn’t I?” She chuckled.

“No, I should be the one apologizing!” Adora sat up straight. “Y-You shouldn’t be sorry, I was the one that dumped that on you. I’m sorry, if you wanna forget about this whole thing then-“

“Wait, Adora!” Glimmer leaned over and took one of Adora’s hands. “No, it’s okay.” She bit her lip, hoping that her sparkle didn’t get any brighter. “I-I panicked, that wasn’t fair to you to leave you like that.” She glanced down at the sand before returning to gaze into those steel grey eyes. “A-Adora, I-I like you too. The moment you fought off those soldiers, I knew that I could trust you after all. Y-You helped me get the Princess Alliance back up, you helped my mom, you didn’t just leave me in the Fright Zone, even if it meant you…” She shook her head to stop herself from babbling. “A-Adora, you’re everything I want to be.”

Adora stared back, open mouthed and speechless, this was real? She saw the hopeful look in Glimmer’s eyes and placed another hand over hers. “Glimmer,” she breathed. “C-Can I kiss you?”

They both closed their eyes, it was a light kiss, but it when they pulled away they both felt a rush of adrenaline. Adora wanted to sprint down the beach again, but she stayed, trembling, gazing into the bright purple eyes of the princess. Slowly, a grin soon spread on her face. Glimmer scooted closer to Adora in the sand and pulled her in for a hug. The two sat next to each other, gazing at the stars above and the horizon on the ocean. 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Asked Adora, breaking the silence. “Cause… if your mom wouldn’t like it, I’ll back off.”

Glimmer rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. “I mean… she’ll have opinions and that’s something we can’t really ignore. But we can worry about that when the time comes.”

Adora swallowed a lump in her throat. “Okay…” She looked up and gazed at the moon. “It’s getting pretty late, maybe we should start heading back.”

Glimmer sighed and stood. “Yeah, before my mom starts freaking out.” The two dusted the sand from their clothes and started back. “You mind if we take our time, though? I think I need to recharge before I can teleport us both back to my room.” Glimmer winked.

Adora giggled and took the princess’s hand, their fingers interlocking. “Not at all, after all, you have She Ra to guard you.” Then, while their fingers were still locked, she kissed the back of the princess’s hand. Glimmer giggled and nudged Adora with her elbow. “Okay, that’s too corny, even for me!”

“Aaaw, too chivalrous?” Adora laughed, posing like Seahawk. 

“Okay, you do that again and we’re through!” Glimmer said. Adora felt her heart thumping, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Glimmer sighed and kissed her on the cheek. “Goof…” It only helped Adora get even more flushtered. The two walked up the path, into the starry night, under the glow of each other’s affection. Neither one would have wanted it any other way.


End file.
